Just Look
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: Owen has a surprise for Annabel, something that can't fit in a box. Two Shot for Just Listen


**Just Look.. Chapter One...**

**Two Shot of the book, **_Just Listen. _**Enjoy!!**

"Do you have to be right home?" Owen asked me as we approached his land cruiser.

"No, I've got some time..why?"

"There's this new store that opened on main street"

"A new store?" I asked, opening the passenger door to climb in.

"Yeah" Owen confirmed, sliding in next to me, the first thing he did was reach for the radio.

"Would you like to elaborate on this new store?" I had my suspicions, but I wanted to hear him voice it.

"Elaborate?" He asked, still messing with the radio, trying to find the right station.

"Okay, let me rephrase that," I grinned, playing along. "Would you care to explain what the store you're talking to me to sells?"

"The store I'm taking you to sells consumer goods"

"Place holder" I smiled, using his own therapy tool against him. "R and R Owen"

"You can only tell me to R and R if what I said hurts or offends you in anyway.. were you hurt or offended by what I said?" Keeping my eyes locked on him, I watched as he glanced at me, his lips curled into a smiled, then he turned back to look at the windshield, putting the car in reverse and backing out of the lot.

"Yes it did, very much" I said, bringing my hand to my heart.

"How about we wait until we get there and you let me surprise you"

"I hate surprises"

"How can you hate surprises?" He asked me, like that was completely crazy.

"Because, I don't like them"

"R and R" He grinned, quickly looking back at me before focusing on the road again.

"No way, you didn't R and R, why should I?" _"Ha! I win!"_

"Fine, but this isn't over"

"We'll see" I smiled.

"Close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Because we're almost there and I don't want you to see where we are"

"Do I have to?"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, _but, _it would be greatly appreciated by your boy friend if you would"

"Boy friend?" I asked. We never referred to each other as boy friend and girlfriend. We just both knew that's what we were.

"Yeah" He looked back at me, stopping at a red light. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

".. I never called you my boyfriend before"

"Did you not think we were dating? Because I thought we were in a relationship, I mean we've.."

"No, I know we're in a relationship" I interrupted quickly, wanting to make that clear. "You've just never called me you're girlfriend before, and by saying you're my boyfriend, you're implying that I'm your girlfriend"

"Which you are" He nodded, one hand on the wheel as the other fiddled with the radio knob.

"Yes I know, but we've never actually said that, it just.."

"What?" He asked, locking his eyes with mine.

"It felt good" I confessed in a low tone.

"Yeah?" I nodded, smiling as he took his hand from the radio and used it to take mine, bringing it to his lips.

I watched as he kissed my hand, then brought his thumb to rub small circles on the spot he kissed.

"_Beep!"_

Jumping, we both turned our heads to see a not so happy middle aged men in a Ferrari.

"Oops" I laughed. "Green light"

"Close your eyes" He whispered before hitting the gas.

"Okay" I sighed. "But Im not happy about it."

I starred at the inside of my eyelids for no more than twenty seconds before I felt the car coming to a stop.

"We're here?" I asked, hopeful. "Wherever here is"

"Keep your eyes closed" He told me, then I felt my seat belt loosen. "Two more seconds"

"I'm holding you to that"

FIVE seconds later, I herd the door beside me open.

"It's about time" I started to open my eyes but before I could get a look at my surroundings, I felt his palm clamp around my face, blocking my vision.

"Are you kidnapping me?"

"Maybe"

"You're being very evasive today"

"Keep your head down and slowly slide out of the car.

"All of this just to keep a surprise that will be ruined in a matter of seconds anyway"

"Careful" He warned me as I ducked out of the car. "Okay," He said, then I felt his right arm softly grip around my shoulder, turning me so I assumed, was facing the store.

"Can I look now?"

"Not until we get in"

"Owen" I whined.

"I don't want you to judge the place on first glance, I want you to see the inside of the store before you form your opinions."

"So.. just look?"

"Yep, just look"

"Okay," I said, letting him guide me the short distance.

I herd a bell jingle as the light from the sun seized to beat against my closed eyes. I assumed we were inside.

"Open" Smiling, I quickly snapped my eyes opened.

"Oh my god" I sighed. "You have a serious problem"

.. To Be Continued...

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
